Let Me Go aka Biarkan Ku Pergi
by L-chan n Near-kun
Summary: -"Sahabat sejati, ya?" ucap Sakura tersenyum. "Apa kau yakin, aku adalah sahabat sejatimu?"-  -"Kau tak perlu melakukannya, Sakura. Aku, sudah…membunuh kakakku. Aku seorang, ukh, pembunuh!"-  -"Biarkan aku pergi, akh!"-


TADA! Ini fic kedua kami, Happy Reading…

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-san yang bikin, bukan kami! *ngangkat kedua tangan*<p>

Genre : Poetry, Friendship, sedikit Romance, Tragedy

Rating : T

Warning : Tragis, Chara's death. Beware of bahasa author yang nggak karuan, Typo, ketidakharmonisan kata-kata (halah!), dll. Author bukan pujangga yang pandai merangkai kata~

* * *

><p><strong>LET ME GO a.k.a Biarkan Ku Pergi <strong>

By

L-chan(si Panda) n Near-kun(si Maniak-Naruto)

* * *

><p><em>Langit tanpa batas pun diam membisu<em>

_Walau bintang tersenyum_

Sosok itu masih berdiri di sana, terdiam, dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menengadah. Tampak langit yang kelam, sekelam pikir dan perasaannya. Langit itu seolah turut membisu menyaksikan makhluk di bawah sana memandangnya dengan penuh lara. Dan sosok itu terus tenggelam dalam kelamnya langit malam yang terhias oleh bias jutaan bintang yang seolah tersenyum padanya, berusaha menyinari hampanya perasaan.

"Sasuke," sosok itu bergumam lirih.

_Garis wajahmu sampai kapanpun takkan terlupakan_

_Walau olehku_

**FLASHBACK**

"Karena itu, aku akan menyeret kakak untuk keluar dari organisasi penjahat itu. Dengan cara apapun, aku akan berusaha membuat dia menjadi baka-aniki seperti dulu," ucap seorang pemuda berambut kelam sekelam malam dengan mata onyxnya yang kini menatap sendu.

"Tapi kaubilang, kakakmu sudah lupa pada semua orang yang dikenalnya, kan? Jangan gegabah, Sasuke! Jika kau melakukannya, bisa-bisa nyawamu sendiri yang akan melayang," ucap seorang gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Helai-helai rambut pinknya berderai tersapu angin. Mereka menghabiskan sisa-sisa waktu sebelum bel tanda masuk di bagian belakang sekolah ini.

"Tidak! Dia hanya pura-pura lupa pada kami. Mencoba untuk membunuh perasaannya sendiri dan menjadi sosok yang seolah tak pernah memiliki emosi," Sasuke berucap pelan tanpa ekspresi.

"Tapi, kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku? Bukan pada teman laki-lakimu yang lain?" tanya Sakura berusaha tidak menatap langsung wajah yang selalu muncul di pikirannya itu.

"Karena kau satu-satunya yang bisa kupercayai untuk menyimpan rahasia ini. Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil. Kau adalah sahabat sejatiku, Sakura," jawab Sasuke tersenyum, memandang sepasang emerald yang membulat tak percaya.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Sasuke, bahkan aku masih melihat dengan jelas wajahmu saat itu. Wajahmu yang sedih, hampa, bahkan wajahmu yang berusaha tersenyum meski hatimu menangis. Aku masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas," Sakura menyeka bulir-bulir kristal cair yang menyeruak membanjiri mata emeraldnya.

_Kegelapan melangkah pergi merengkuh setitik asa berseri_

'Jangan menangis, Sakura.' Sakura terhenyak. Teringat kata-kata yang keluar dari sosok yang sangat dingin itu.

"Bodoh, kenapa aku harus menangis? Kau takkan kembali kan? Lagipula, bagiku kau akan terus hidup di hatiku. Ya, kau akan terus hidup di hatiku," Sakura berkata pada dirinya-sendiri, menyadari masih ada harapan bagi dirinya di hari esok untuk menemukan sosok itu kembali.

_Hanya satu takkan terbagi_

_Persahabatan ini takkan mati_

**FLASHBACK**

"Sahabat sejati, ya?" ucap Sakura tersenyum. "Apa kau yakin, aku adalah sahabat sejatimu?"

"Ya, kau satu-satunya. Tak ada yang lain, Sakura. Hanya kau yang benar-benar mengerti apa yang kurasakan dan mau mendengarkanku. Selamanya, persahabatan ini akan kujaga, Sakura." Sasuke berdiri, rambutnya terhempas angin dan sorot mata elangnya menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak main-main.

"Aku juga selalu menganggap kau adalah sahabat sejatiku, Sasuke," ucap Sakura. 'Walau aku berharap, bisa lebih dari sekedar sahabat…' tambah Sakura dalam hati. "Dan aku juga akan menjaga persahabatan ini. Aku janji!" tegas Sakura beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku harus pergi sekarang," Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Sempat diliriknya gadis itu dari ekor matanya, berharap bisa memandang sepasang emerald dan helaian pink lembut yang menghias wajah putih itu setelah ini.

_Awan putih melayang pergi_

_Hujan reda menuntun duka_

Rintik air tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit. Tampaknya sang matahari telah takluk oleh rombongan awan pembawa hujan.

"Eh, Sakura, kamu tahu Sasuke pergi ke mana?" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik menghampiri Sakura yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Bukannya tadi pas istirahat dia masih ada?" Sakura balik bertanya. Sekejap dia teringat saat ia dan Sasuke duduk-duduk di halaman belakang sekolah saat jam istirahat tadi. Dia juga teringat momen ketika Sasuke memandangnya dari ekor matanya. Meski terdiam, Sakura dapat merasakan makna dari tatapan itu, tatapan perpisahan.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku harus pergi sekarang," Sakura tergesa menggendong tasnya, berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan si penanya yang melongo heran.

Tak dipedulikannya seragam yang basah dan tubuh yang menggigil kedinginan. Hanya satu kata di pikirannya. Sasuke.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" Sakura mengatur sejenak napasnya begitu masuk ke dalam kereta api. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Yang pasti, dia tahu apa yang akan, atau mungkin sedang dilakukan Sasuke.

Begitu kereta api berhenti di stasiun, Sakura segera berlari menuju tempat itu, tempat di mana kakak Sasuke, Itachi, kemungkinan berada.

Diterobosnya rintik air yang terasa menusuk bagai jarum dan diabaikan olehnya kilatan petir yang seolah menyuruhnya pulang ke rumahnya yang hangat. Semua ini dia lakukan demi sahabatnya, orang yang disayanginya.

DOR! Suara itu membuat jantung Sakura seolah lepas dari dadanya. Dia berlari dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya ke sumber suara. Didapatinya sesosok berdiri membelakanginya. Di hadapannya tampak sosok lain bersimbah darah dengan pistol di tangannya.

KLOTAK! Sebuah pistol meluncur dari tangan sosok itu, menumbuk tanah. Tiba-tiba sosok itu roboh. Awan yang bergerombol mulai memisah, memaksa air untuk berhenti turun ke bumi, memperjelas sosok yang telah roboh itu.

"Sasuke!" Sakura menghampiri sosok itu, ditopangnya tengkuk Sasuke dengan tangannya. Tampak olehnya cairan merah segar membasahi seragam sekolah Sasuke. "Sa….Sa…suke…" suara Sakura tercekat, menyadari Sasuke terluka parah.

**FLASHBACK END**

_Ikatan antara kita takkan pupus oleh masa_

_Meskipun dimensi membawa pergi_

_Kan terlukis di hatiku_

"Meski, sudah 3 tahun sejak kau pergi, Sasuke. Aku bahkan masih ingat semua tentangmu,tentang kejadian saat itu. Seolah, aku telah terikat denganmu dan takkan pernah lepas. Meskipun kau telah pergi ke dimensi lain, semua itu seolah telah terlukis dan terpatri kuat di hati dan pikiranku, Sasuke," Sakura berucap lagi, air mata masih menggenangi emeraldnya yang sedikit redup, teringat saat-saat perpisahannya.

_Biarkan ku pergi_

_Pergi selamanya bersama kenanganku_

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura segera menelpon ambulans dengan teramat panik, tangannya bergetar, suaranya gemetar.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya, Sakura. Aku, sudah…membunuh kakakku. Aku seorang, ukh, pembunuh!" ucap Sasuke lemah memegangi dada kirinya yang tertembus peluru. "Biarkan aku pergi, akh!"

"Tidak! Kamu tidak boleh pergi sekarang Sasuke!" Sakura menggeleng keras, mencengkeram seragam Sasuke yang kini berwarna merah. Tetes sebening kristal terjatuh dari emeraldnya yang indah dengan deras.

"Setidaknya aku bersyukur, akh, bisa, melihatmu lagi….Sakura. Jadi….biarkan aku, akh, pergi, sekarang….bersama, kenangan kita…." Sasuke mencoba tersenyum. Nafasnya mulai sesak.

_Biarkan ku pergi, pergi bersamamu _

_lewati setiap waktu_

"Jika kau ingin pergi sekarang, biarkan aku juga pergi bersamamu, Sasuke!" Sakura meraih pistol yang sebelumnya dipegang Sasuke untuk menembak Itachi. "Aku ingin melewati setiap waktu bersama denganmu," Sakura mengarahkan mulut pistol di pelipisnya, air mata terus mengalir di pipi putihnya.

"Ka…u ter…la…lu, berle…bihan, Sa…kura!" Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura mencoba menghentikan tindakan konyol itu. "Selama ini, ki….ta, ukh, sudah….me….lewati, masa-masa…. yang…. in…. dah, kan? Se, bagai…sahabat," Dirasakannya nafasnya semakin sesak, pandangannya mulai kabur.

"Tapi bagiku, kau lebih dari sahabat, Sasuke! Kumohon, bertahanlah!" Sakura telah putus asa menunggu ambulans tak kunjung tiba. Wajahnya menunduk, bahunya bergetar mencoba meredam suara tangisnya.

_Selalu bersama_

_Sampai batas nanti…._

"Jangan menangis, Sakura," ucap Sasuke tersenyum dengan seluruh kekuatan terakhirnya. Diusapnya airmata yang menodai pipi kiri Sakura. Tiba-tiba tangan itu terhenti dan terkulai ke tanah menandakan dia telah kembali ke asalnya, Sang Pencipta.

"Sasuke!" Sakura memeluk erat sosok tak bernyawa itu, seolah ingin selalu bersama sosok itu selamanya. Tak peduli seragamnya yang juga ternoda warna merah, ataupun raungan sirine ambulans yang samar terdengar.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Ne, Sasuke-kun! Kita selalu bersama saat itu, hingga saat itu datang. Batas perpisahan kita, saat di mana kau meninggalkanku. Tapi, kelak, akan tiba batas aku hidup di dunia ini. Saat itu datang, kita pasti akan bertemu kan, Sasuke?" Sakura berucap sendiri sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Ini sudah malam, sampai jumpa tahun depan, Sasuke-kun," Sakura menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pelupuk matanya, meletakkan karangan bunga di atas sebuah nisan, lalu beranjak pergi.

The End

* * *

><p>Basa-basi Author : Cerita ini hanya penggalan dari cerita karya author, jadi agak nggak jelas gitu deh! Cerita aslinya malah belom ditulis lo! Wkwkwkwk<p>

Cerita aslinya sih, tentang detektif dan teman masa kecilnya yang jadi penjahat, tapi alurnya agak beda. Oiya, puisi ntu syair lagu garapan L-chan dkk pas di SMA, lagu yang penuh kenangan~

Well, bagaimana ceritanya? Jelek, ya? Author nggak pandai merangkai kata-kata indah.

Er, masih adakah yang berkenan dengan ikhlas me-REVIEW?


End file.
